marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 141
. However, Joe remains silent, and Urich leaves telling Joe he knows where to find him when he is ready to speak. The next morning, the Punisher is cooking breakfast on his yacht when Tombstone's men attempt to ambush him. However, the vigilante is ready for them and kills all but one. The lone survivor is blinded by boiling hot grease and is forced to reveal that Tombstone's hideout is in the Cloisters. While at the condo shared by Peter Parker and his wife Mary Jane, Peter plays Joe's recording.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage is erased from history by the demon Mephisto in . As such, the couple should be considered a common-law couple as opposed to husband and wife. After hearing it, Peter asks his wife what she thinks he should do. If it were up to Mary Jane, she would destroy the recording and be done with it. However, Peter can't bring himself to do it, and decides to leave it up to Joe Robertson to make the choice. As he leaves, Mary Jane finds herself incredibly worried about her husband's wellbeing and realizes how dangerous his life is, and how much she is afraid for him when he goes out as Spider-Man. Unknown to Mary Jane, her fears are far more warranted than she would like, as Tombstone arrives in the lobby of their building looking for Peter Parker. Soon, the Punisher arrives at the Cloisters and discovers that it is under armed guard. He takes out the two guards at the gate with a silenced pistol and leaps over the wall. There he is ambushed by a army of thugs. At that same moment, Mary Jane is getting ready for a modeling shoot when she is grabbed by the hair by Tombstone. Mary Jane struggles to get free, but Tombstone is too strong. The brutal killer doesn't want to hurt her anymore than he has to and demands to know where he can find her husband. A few moments later, the Punisher makes short work of the the guards and heads toward the old monestary intent on putting the Punisher down. Rushing up to a limo. He whips open the passenger side door expecting Tombstone. Instead, he finds the Arranger and a man in a strange costume. The Arranger introduces the Punisher to Roland Raymond, who has taken on the costumed identity of the Persuader. At that, the Persuader uses his mutant powers to influence people to take control of the Punisher. The Punisher tries to resist, the Persuader unleashes the full fury of his power, causing the Punisher to keel over in pain. While at that moment, Peter is telling Joe to come forward with his confession, regardless of how afraid he is. However, Joe can't bring himself to do it. Suddenly, a nurse enters the room and tells Peter that his wife Mary Jane has just been rushed to the hospital and has been hurt. As Peter rushes out of the room to see his wife, Joe Robertson can only lay in bed and cry. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * * Willis (Henchman) Locations: * ** *** *** *** * Items: * * Vehicles: * None | Notes = Continuity Notes Chronology Notes A flashback in this story that affects the chronology of the following characters: * * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}